familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel Doty (1765-1829)/Descendants
For a key to reading this chart click here For a list of the references given in parentheses in this chart click here A. DOTY Samuel6 (Sam5,John4,Sam3-2,Ed1) b.<1756 (C1800 Venango Co PA) m.Mary (OHBut3 will of Samuel Doty) (perhaps Sam DOUGHTY m.Mary BROWN 1781/12/19 or 20, Trinity Church Parish NY, NY (IGI,NY1p115) however there was a Sam DOUGHTY in Queens Co NY in 1800) r.<1784 NJ (oldest child Hannah b.1782-3 NJ, C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) r.prob.1783-1789 PA (between the births of sons Jacob and William) r.<1801 Irwin Twp, Venango Co, PA (C1800 Irwin Twp Venango Co PA) r.<1811 Scrubgrass Twp Venango Co PA (C1810 Scrubgrass Twp Venango Co PA) r.<1815 Liberty Twp Butler Co OH (in 1814 purchased with his brother Daniel the NW 1/4 of section 8 T2R3 Liberty Twp Butler Co OH, OHBut1 1834/7 p19) In December 1814 Samuel Doty was asked by James Reynolds to go to PA on business relating to lands in Red Bank and Derry Twps and to pay Jonathan Doty $85 (OHBut1 1817/9) d.1829 Liberty Twp Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p22) d.<1829/4 (OHBut3 will of Samuel Doty) 1. DOTY Hannah 1782-3 NJ (C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) m.Aaron AUSTIN (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) prob.<1811 (C1810 Scrubgrass Twp Venango Co PA) m.c.1801 Venango Co PA (PEDv4p178) r.<1833/3 Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) d.>1849 (C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) buried Austin Cemetary on Morning Sun Road, Oxford Twp Butler Co OH (PEDv4p178). 2. DOTY Jesse (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) middle initial M. (PEDv4p179) b.1784/10/9 (STR suppliment v1p44, consistent with C1820, C1830, & C1840 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) prob. b. NJ (son Jesse says both parents b.PA C1880 Oxford Twp) r.<1821 Oxford Twp, Butler Co OH (C1820, C1830 & C1840) r.<1833/3 Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p22) m.Jane (OHBut2 Jesse Doty) she b.1793-1794 DE (C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) farmer (C1820 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) d.1849/8/17 OH (STR suppliment v1p44) a) DOTY Samuel (OHBut2 Jesse Doty) b.c.1810 PA (C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) m1.Sally MORRIS 1832/8/22 Butler County OH (IGI, DAR: 1833/7/21) m2.Mary KINCADE (PEDv4p375) Prominent member of the Doty Christain Church in the Doty settlement in Oxford Twp Butler Co OH (BUT) The Christian Church was also known as the Campbellite Church or the Disciples of Christ.(HAR). Purchased Lot 6 Sec 3. Oxford Twp 1842/3 which included a brick house appraised at $175 in 1833 (OXF) d.1859/8/11 buried Campbellite Cemetary, Oxford Twp. Butler Co OH (STR) 1) DOTY Morris b.c.1837 OH (C1850) 2) DOTY Isaac b.c.1838 OH (C1850) 3) DOTY Jane (OHBut2 Samuel Doty) b.c.1846 OH (C1850) 4) DOTY Osborne b.c.1848 OH (C1850) 5) DOTY Hiram(?) O. c.1949 (OHBut2 Samuel Doty) 6) DOTY Edmund c.1852/10 (OHBut2 Samuel Doty) 7) DOTY Banthena/Lena (?) c.1855 (OHBut2 Samuel Doty) m.KESLING (PEDv4p375) 8) DOTY Clarissa c.1857 (OHBut2 Samuel Doty) 9) DOTY Samuel c.1860 (OHBut2 Samuel Doty) b) DOTY Margaret/Nancy 1813/2/2 PA m.Isaac RIDENOUR 1831/3/16 d.1882/3/25 (PEDv4p375) c) DOTY John (OHBut2 Jesse Doty) c.1816 OH m.Mary b.c.1824 OH Farmer (C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) m2.Mary MURPHY? 1849/12/24 (PEDv4p376) 1) DOTY Jesse c.1840 OH (C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) 2) DOTY Agnes c.1842 OH (C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) 3) DOTY Aaron T. c.1844 OH (C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) m.Clarissa J. SUMPTER 1868/2/20 Union Co IN (SL1) livery stable keeper in 1880 8 year old Cecil Miller was living with this family (C1880 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) a] DOTY Lawrence L. c.1868 IN (C1880 Oxford Butler OH) b] DOTY Leutellage Everett 1872/7/18 d.1873/7/9 buried Crawford Cemetary Union Co IN (DD) c] DOTY Bertha May 1878?/5/5 d.1878?/8/23 buried Crawford Cemetary Union Co IN (DD) 4) DOTY Jane c.1846 OH (C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) 5) DOTY Charles (PEDv4p376) 6) DOTY Dave (PEDv4p376) 7) DOTY Bill (PEDv4p376) 8) DOTY Ida m.HOWARD (PEDv4p376) 9) DOTY George (PEDv4p376) d) DOTY Jesse J. 1818/7/17 OH farmer (C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) m.Mary RIDENOUR 1821/7/16 (PEDv4p376) d.1889/12/30 buried College Corner Cemetary, Butler Co OH (STR) 1) DOTY George 1841/7/16 d.1842/1/2 (PEDv4p376) 2) DOTY John 1842/12/20 d.1843/10/7 (PEDv4p376) 3) DOTY Mary Jane/Jennie 1844/11/24 m.Allen DODGE 1861/5/9 (PEDv4p617) 4) DOTY Levi 1848/4/25 (PEDv4p617) m.Maria GEAR 1871/5/23 (IGI) a] DOTY Elsie 1881/1/17 (PEDv4p617) b] DOTY Blanche 18??/3/15 (PEDv4p617) 5) DOTY Charles 18524/18 (PEDv4p376) 6) DOTY Martha Ellen 1855/7/15 (PEDv4p376) e) DOTY Jane 1822 OH m.James SMITH 1838/10/25 (PEDv4p376) f) DOTY Aaron 1822 OH d.1842/7/24 (PEDv4p179) g) DOTY Francis 1826/12/25 m.Maria E. d.1901/11/23 Elk Grove CA (PEDv4p376) 1) DOTY John (PEDv4p376) 2) DOTY Marv (PEDv4p376) 3) DOTY Edwin (PEDv4p376) 4) DOTY Francis (PEDv4p376) h) DOTY David 1834 (PEDv4p179) i) DOTY Mary/Jane m.Robert MC BRIDE 1836/2/25 Butler Co OH (PEDv4p179,DAR) 3. DOTY Jacob (Sam6-5,John4,Sam3-2,Ed1) (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) 1783/7/10 NJ (PEDv4p179) b.1783-4 N? (C1850 Medina Twp Warren Co IN) b.>1783<1795 (C1810 Scrubgrass Twp Venango Co PA) b.1784 (C1810 & C1850 together) m1.Isabelle TRIPPE 1809? Venango Co PA (PEDv4p179) r.<1833/3 Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7) r.<1839/3 IN (OHBut1 1848/9 p308) d.1866/10/23 IN (PEDv4p179) Notes on Jacob Doty in the census: In 1790 PA no Jacob; in 1793 NJ no Jacob; in 1800 PA no Jacob, in 1830 OH only 1 Jacob. a) DOTY William 1811/7/25 PA by 1 (PEDSv4p373) c.1806 OH (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) >1799<1811 (C1810 Scrubgrass Twp,, Venango Co PA) m.Mary SOUTHARD 1835/3/19 d.1882/10/30 (PEDv4p373) 1) DOTY George 1836 Warren Co IN (PEDv4p373,C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) 2) DOTY David 1842/12/29 Warren Co IN (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) m.Elvira MC CLATCHEY 1864/4/9 Warren Co IN d.1910/6/29 (PEDv4p614) a] DOTY William c.1865 IN (PEDv4p614) b] DOTY Laura c.1867 IN (PEDv4p614) c] DOTY Lillie M. c.1878 IN (PEDv4p614) 3) DOTY Richard Warren Co 1844 IN (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) m1.Ann m2.Mahala (PEDv4p614) a] DOTY Samuel F. c.1871 IN (PEDv4p614) b] DOTY Martha H. c.1874 IN (PEDv4p614) c] DOTY Melvin c.1879 IN (PEDv4p614) 4) DOTY Pauline 1846 Warren Co IN (c1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) m.George SHONKWILER Warren Co IN (PEDv4p615) 5) DOTY Sarah 1849 Warren Co IN (PEDv4p373,C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) 6) DOTY Elizabeth 1853 Warren Co IN (PEDv4p373) 7) DOTY Margaret 1855 Warren Co IN (PEDv4p373) b) DOTY Moses 1811/7/25 PA by 1 (PEDv4p373) c.1806 OH (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) b.>1799<1811 (C1810 Scrubgrass Twp., Venango Co PA) m1.Hannah FERREE 1831/11/10 Butler Co OH (DAR) m2.Rebecca Ann THOMPSON 1843/1/1 IN m3.Margaret CARTER 1848/1/2 m4.Elizabeth DEVERS 1857/2/15 (PEDv4p373) literate farmer w/$100 real estate 1) DOTY Elizabeth c.1834 Warren Co IN (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) by 1 m.Hugh Haywood MC ADAMS (PEDv4p615) 2) DOTY Susan 1845/12 IN (c1844 IN (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN)) by 2 m.James MC CLATCHEY (3rd cousin) d.>1900 IL (PEDv4p615) 3) DOTY James c.1849 IN (PEDv4p373,C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) c) DOTY Elizabeth 1812/11/27 PA by 1 (PEDv4p179) m.Jeremiah ZUCCK 1831/8/21 Butler Co OH (DAR) d) DOTY Mary 1814/2/7 OH by 1 m2.Joseph CLARK 1836/5/22 Warren Co IN d.1841/10/31 (PEDv4p374) 1) DOTY Jacob Jr. 1832/11/2 Butler Co OH by 1 (raised by his grandfather Jacob DOTY) m1.Mary CAIN 1854/9/24 m2.Jane CAIN 1837?(57?)/10/15 Marion Co IL d.1878/12/17 (PEDv4p615) a] DOTY Emily Jane 1856/7/16 Fountain Co IN d.1865/3/3 (PEDv4p615) b] DOTY Mary Ellen 1858/3/24 m.George Benjamin DAVIS d.1927/1/16 Greenville IL (PEDv4p863) c] DOTY William Aristides 1859/9/9 Fountain Co IN d.1859/12/14 (PEDv4p615) d] DOTY Minerva Ann 1860/10/7 Fountain Co IN d.1867/3/27 (PEDv4p615) e] DOTY Louisa 1865/1/28 Warren Co IN m.DeLoss RECTOR 1883/10/10 Fountain Co IN d.1947/3/16 Williamsport IN (PEDv4p615) f] DOTY Letty 1867/5/27 Warren Co IN d.1867/10/9 (PEDv4p615) g] DOTY Martha Alice 1869/1/28 Warren Co IN d.1870/3/31 (PEDv4p615) h] DOTY Albert 1871/7/6 Jasper Co IN m.Amanda Ellen HARVEY 1890/6/18 Lafayette IN d.1929/11/24 Lafayette IN (PEDv4p615) i] DOTY John Wesley 1873/6/25 Jasper Co IN d.1889/6/17 Warren Co IN (PEDv4p615) j] DOTY Elmer 1876/5/25 Jasper Co IN m.Anne 1912/1/31 Tippecanoe Co IN d.1947/11/14 Attica IN (PEDv4p615) k] DOTY Ira Jacob 1879/6/13 Jasper Co IN d.1880/11/9 (PEDv4p615) e) DOTY Rachel 1816/8/15 Butler Co OH by 2 m.Carnet TARPENING 1837/9/15 Warren Co IN d.1857/6/18 (PEDv4p374) f) DOTY Ann 1818/8/12 by 2 (PEDv4p179) g) DOTY Elijah 1818/11/26 Butler Co OH (c.1821 OH (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) by 2 m1.Prudence c.1842/1/23 m2.Elizabeth REILLY 1859/7/23 Warren Co IN d.1900/2/22 Warren Co IN buried Warren Co IN (PEDv4p374) 1) DOTY Edward 1843 Warren Co IN (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) by 1 m.Hannah J. (PEDv4p616) a] DOTY Harriet E. c.1867 (PEDv4p616) b] DOTY Robert H. c.1867 (PEDv4p616) c] DOTY John F. (PEDv4p616) 2) DOTY Hester A. 1847 Warren Co IN by 1 (PEDv4p374,C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) 3) DOTY Albert 1849 Warren Co IN by 1 (PEDv4p374,C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) 4) DOTY Samuel J. 1854/1/1 Warren Co IN by 1 d.1856/6/11 (PEDv4p374) 5) DOTY Mary E. 1856 Warren Co IN by 1 (PEDv4p374) 6) DOTY Isabelle 1860 Warren Co IN by 2 m.James REYNOLDS (PEDv4p616) 7) DOTY Garret 1867 Warren Co IN by 2 (PEDv4p375) h) DOTY Eli 1822/2/4 Butler Co OH by 2 m.Sarah Margaret THOMPSON 1843/10/18 Warren Co IN (PEDv4p179) literate farmer w/$900 real estate (C1850 Medina Twp Warren Co IN) d.1859/3/9 Warren Co IN (PEDv4p179) i) DOTY Emily Jane 1830/2/3 Butler Co OH by 2 m.Michael HENRY 1846/8/14 d.c.1846 (PEDv4p179) 4. DOTY Elizabeth7 (Sam6-5,John4,Sam3-2,Ed1) (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) b.c.1793 NJ (PEDv4p180) m.Moses DAVISON r.<1833/3 IL (OHBut1 1834/7 p22) 5. DOTY William7 (Sam6-5,John4,Sam3-2,Ed1) (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) r.<1833/3 IN (OHBut1 1834/7 p22) There are two possibilities. (I favor the first because it matches the birth order given in Samuel's will): a) DOTY William 1788-89 PA m.Margaret she b.1794-5 VA r.<1827 OH r.1830-1834 IN farmer w/$900 real estate in 1850 (C1850 Madison Twp Clinton Co IN) 1) DOTY Margaret 1825-6 OH (C1850 Madison Twp Clinton Co IN) 2) DOTY Robert 1828-9 OH (C1850 Madison Twp Clinton Co IN) 3) DOTY Joseph 1830-31 OH (C1850 Madison Twp Clinton Co IN) 4) DOTY Eunice 1834-5 IN (C1850 Madison Twp Clinton Co IN) b) DOTY William 1783-4 NJ r.<1820 OH m.Phebe she b.1795-6 TN (C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) m.Phebe SUTTON 1814/11/24 Butler Co OH (PEDv4p179) r.1819-1829 IN literate farmer w/$1200 real estate (C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) d.1865 Randolph Co IN (PEDv4p179) 1) DOTY William 1818-19 OH m.Mary she b.c.1819 MD he was literate farmer w/$800 real estate (PEDv4p377,C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) a] DOTY Levi 1839 IN (PEDv4p377,C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) b] DOTY Martha J. 1841 IN (PEDv4p377,C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) c] DOTY Hester A. 1843 IN (PEDv4p377,C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) d] DOTY Sarah E. 1846 IN (PEDv4p377,C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) e] DOTY Mary E. 1848 IN (PEDv4p377,C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) f] DOTY Delila 1850 IN (PEDv4p377,C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) g] DOTY John M. 1853 IN (PEDv4p377) h] DOTY Benjamin F. 1855 IN (PEDv4p377) i] DOTY Emeline 1856 IN (PEDv4p377) j] DOTY Melvina 1858 IN (PEDv4p377) k] DOTY Nathan 1860 IN (PEDv4p377) 2) DOTY Absalom 1820 OH m1.Cintha she b.1820 (PEDv4p377,C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) m2.Nancy (PEDv4p377) a] DOTY Phebe 1840 IN (PEDv4p377,C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) b] DOTY Mary 1843 IN (PEDv4p377,C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) c] DOTY Sarah J. 1847 IN (PEDv4p377,C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) d] DOTY Solomon W. 1850 IN (PEDv4p377,C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) e] DOTY Hannah 1852 IN (PEDv4p377) f] DOTY Julia 1854 IN (PEDv4p377) g] DOTY Samuel 1859 IN (PEDv4p377) 3) DOTY Platt 1822 m.Adeline GUMP d.1902 (PEDv4p377) a] DOTY Phebe 1849 IN (PEDv4p377) b] DOTY Jacob 1852 m.Eliza BABB d.1929 (PEDv4p377) i] DOTY Bertha May 1878 m.Joel Ward BARRETT d.1954 (PEDv4p864) c] DOTY John (PEDv4p377) d] DOTY William V(PEDv4p377) e] DOTY David (PEDv4p377) 4) DOTY Sarah (PEDv4p180) 5) DOTY Phebe (PEDv4p180) 6) DOTY Commodore T. 1828-9 IN (C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) 7) DOTY John c.1831 IN (C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) m.Mary (PEDv4p377) a] DOTY Martha 1848 (PEDv4p378) b] DOTY Mary M. 1851 (PEDv4p378) c] DOTY George U. 1853 (PEDv4p378) d] DOTY Lydia M. 1855 (PEDv4p378) e] DOTY Hiram F. 1857 (PEDv4p378) 8) DOTY Benjamin 1829 (PEDv4p180) b.c.1839 IN (C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) 9) DOTY Jephtha 1833 IN (PEDv4p180,C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) 10)DOTY Julia 1835 (PEDv4p180) Julian (female) c.1835 IN (C1850 Ward Twp Randolph Co IN) 11)DOTY Solomon (PEDv4p180) 6. DOTY Samuel7 (Sam6-5,John4,Sam3-2,Ed1) 1775-1795 (C1820 Liberty Twp Butler Co OH) b.1798 PA (PEDv4p181) b.1784-1794 (C1810 Scrubgrass Twp.Venango Co PA) m.Mary/Margaret 1816 (PEDv4p181) d.>1829/3<1833/3 (OHBut1 1834/7 p22,not in C1830 Butler Co OH) a) DOTY John >1812<1833/3 r.<1833/3 Hamilton Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) b) DOTY Eliza >1812<1833/3 r.<1833/3 Hamilton Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) c) DOTY Hannah >1812<1833/3 r.<1833/3 Hamilton Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) d) DOTY Mary >1812<1833/3 r.<1833/3 Hamilton Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) e) DOTY Charlotte >1812<1833/3 r.<1833/3 Hamilton Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) f) DOTY Margaret >1812<1833/3 r.<1833/3 Hamilton Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) g) DOTY Levi >1812<1833/3 r.<1833/3 Hamilton Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) h) DOTY James >1812<1833/3 r.<1833/3 Hamilton Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) i) DOTY Jane >1812<1833/3 r.<1833/3 Hamilton Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) 7. DOTY John J.7 (Sam6-5,John4,Sam3-2,Ed1) (OHBut1 1848/9 p309) b.1784-1794 (C1810 Scrubgrass Twp.Venango Co PA) m.Phebe CHATTERLIN 1817/12/18 (DIE) r.<1833/3 Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) r.<1839/3 IN (OHBut1 1848/9 p309) 8. DOTY Mary (OHBut1 1834/7) m.DAVIDSON (OHBut3 will of Samuel Doty) m.James DAVIDSON 1812/8/13 Butler Co OH (CRA) d.<1829 (PEDv4p182) d.<1833/3 (OHBut1 1834/7) a) DAVISON Jackson 1812-1833 r.<1833/6 from Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p22,p25) b) DAVISON Samuel 1812-1833 r<1833/6 from Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p22,p25) c) DAVISON Mary Jane 1812-1833 r.<1833/6 from Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p22,p25) d) DAVISON James 1812-1833 r.<1833/3 Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p22,p25) e) DAVISON Isabella 1812-1833 r.<1833/3 Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p22,p25) f) DAVISON Eliza 1812-1833 r.<1833/6 Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p22,p25) 9. DOTY Prudence (OHBut1 1834/7p19) 1798-9 PA (C1850 Independence, Warren Twp Warren Co IN) m.John MOORE (OHBut1 1834/7p19) m.John MOORE 1813/9/7 Butler Co OH (CRA) r.<1833/3 IN (OHBut1 1834/7 p22) 10.DOTY Joseph (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) 1795/5/1 PA (OHGv19p128) 1796-7 PA (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) m1.Effy (Euphemia PIL Nov. 2004 p.4) THOMPSON 1817/5/15 Butler Co OH (CRA) m.Effa THOMPSON 1816/5/16 (OHGv19p128) farmer (C1820 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) r.<1833/3 IN (OHBut1 1834/7 p22) r.1830 Independence, Warren Co IN m2.Cinthia Ann FREEMAN 1847/7/29 member United Brethern Church (PEDv4p180) m.Cynthia she b.1813-14 OH, farmer w/$1200 real estate (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) r.Newton Co IN (PIL Nov2004 p5) d.1889/11/6 Warren Co IN (PEDv4p180) a) DOTY Sarah 1818 1818/5/3 Hamilton Butler Co OH by 1 m.Thomas Samuel ZOOK 1838/8/9 Warren Co IN d.1892/9/23 Oregon WI (PEDv4p378) b) DOTY David 1822/2/11 Butler Co OH by 1 m.Dilly DAWSON 1843/10/26 d.1846/11/28 (PEDv4p180) c) DOTY Joanna 1824 m.Ephraim BRIDGEMAN 1846/4/16, a farmer from Jasper Co IN member United Brethern Church d.1898/12 Morocco IN (PIL Nov. 2004 p5-6) same as DOTY Joanna? 1846 by 1 m.Ephraim BRIDGEMAN 1946/4/16 (PEDv4p180) d) DOTY Andrew 1825/12/26 OH (C1850 Medina Twp Warren Co IN) by 1 m.Almira 1849/3/18 (PEDv4p378) r.Jasper Co IN member United Brethern Church (PIL Nov.2004 p.5) 1) DOTY male 1850/1/12 d.1850/1/15 (PEDv4p378) 2) DOTY Leander 1851 IN d.>1883 (PEDv4p378) 3) DOTY Ida Jane 1860 (PEDv4p378) 4) DOTY Lydia 1862 (PEDv4p378) 5) DOTY Zella M. 1864 (PEDv4p378) 6) DOTY Viola 1866 (PEDv4p378) 7) DOTY Charles (PEDv4p378) e) DOTY Hester 1829 (PIL Nov.2004 p5) f) DOTY Mary Ann 1832 Warren Co IN by 1 (PEDv4p180,C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) g) DOTY Samuel 1833-4 IN (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) by 1 m.Mary Ann KENOYER 1860/11/1 Newton Co IN d.1901/5/1 (PEDv4p378) 1) DOTY Oscar L. 1865 (PEDv4p378) 2) DOTY Ulysses G. 1868 (PEDv4p378) 3) DOTY Aaron B. 1872 (PEDv4p378) 4) DOTY Frank O. 1874 (PEDv4p378) (also listed as grandson of great uncle Daniel J.) 5) DOTY Emma J. 1876 (PEDv4p378) 6) DOTY Annette >1876 m.Tom RUSSELL r.Morocco IN (PEDv4p378) h) DOTY Daniel 1836/8/28 Warren Co IN (PEDv4p379,C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) by 1 m.Amanda DOLLARHIDE 1855/5/20 Morocco Newton Co IN (PEDv4p379) served in Union army in the Civil War r.Jackson Co OR purchased land with nephew David Bridgeman 1870 Jackson Co OR purchased land with nephew David Bridgeman 2 mi S of Latah in Whitman Co WA (PIL Nov2004p5) d.1919/11/27 Latah WA (PEDv4p379) 1) DOTY Wallace 1859/4/8 Fayette Co IA m.Emma M. LANGE 1891/6/17 Latah WA d.1929/9/15 Seattle WA (PEDv4 a] DOTY Ralph Emerson 1892/4/15 Latah WA m.Mariel FULLMER 1914/4/14 Pullman WA d.1937/11/20 Portland OR (PEDv4p865) i] DOTY Myron Everett 1918/7/5 Seattle WA m.Anna Sunderland CHAMBERS 1947/5/24 Portland OR r.Tacoma WA (PEDS#1079) (PEDv4p1178) þ DOTY Barbara Claire 1950/1/29 Portland OR (PEDv4p1178) þ DOTY James Edward 1951/12/4 Portland OR (PEDv4p1178) þ DOTY Robert Allan 1953/7/2 Portland OR (PEDv4p1178) þ DOTY Paul Emerson 1955/4/1 Portland OR (PEDv4p1178) þ DOTY David William 1958/3/13 Portland OR (PEDv4p1178) þ DOTY Thomas Gregory 1964/6/11 Portland OR (PEDv4p1178) ii] DOTY Donald Owen 1921/12/5 d.1973/5/20 (PEDv4p865) iii] DOTY Norma Elizabeth 1925/10/17 d.1966/12/13 (PEDv4p865) b] DOTY Ruth Amelia 1893/11/28 m.Stanton Joseph HALL 1916/6 d.1976/7/28 (PEDv4p865) c] DOTY Berna Barbara 1895/9/13 m.Stephen N. LOEW r.Seattle WA d.1986/4/7 (PEDv4p617) d] DOTY Verna Clara 1895/9/13 m.Harry A. STIMMEL d.1989/1/13 (PEDv4p617) 2) DOTY Elmer 1864/4/25 m.Tillie YOUNGBERG (PEDv4p618) a] DOTY Genevieve (PEDv4p618) b] DOTY Ross (PEDv4p618) 3) DOTY Morton 1870/7/11 m.Cora D. FUDGE (PEDv4p619) d.1920/1/10 a] DOTY Beatrice (PEDv4p618) b] DOTY Harold (PEDv4p618) 4) DOTY Alma A. 1872/6/29 (PEDv4p379) 5) DOTY William W. 1874/4/26 (PEDv4p618) a] DOTY Wayne (PEDv4p618) b] DOTY Felicia (PEDv4p619) c] DOTY Gladys (PEDv4p619) i) DOTY Euphemia 1840/12/28 by 1 Warren Co IN (PEDv4p379,C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) OH (OHGv19p128) m.Henry Harrison GARRARD 1861/4/16 (PEDv4p379) 1861/4/18 (OHGv19p128) Warren Co IN d.1924/9/1 Morrocco IN (PEDv4p379) Newton Co IL (OHGv19p128) j) DOTY Joseph 1842-3 IN (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) k) DOTY Elizabeth Warren Co IN by 1 d.young (PEDv4p180) l) DOTY John F. 1848?/5/28 Warren Co IN (PEDv4p181,C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) by 2 d.1863/1/1 (PEDv4p181) m) DOTY William 1849-50 IN (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) by 2 d.1853 (PEDv4p181) 11.DOTY Daniel J. (OHBut1 1834/7) middle name Jonas (PEDv4p181) b.1796-7 PA (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) m.Nancy BULLMAN 1826/10/20 or 1836/10/20 Butler Co OH (DAR) 1826/10/20 (PEDv4p181) r.<1833/3 Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p22) r.<1839/3 IN (OHBut1 1848/9) r.1835 Warren Co IN (DIE) literate farmer w/$1000 real estate (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) d.1889/1/10 Warren Co IN (PEDv4p181) a) DOTY David 1826/9/5 Liberty Twp Butler Co OH (DIE,C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) m.Mary Elizabeth SLAUTER 1852/4/17 Warren Co IN d.1899/10/11 Columbus KS (PEDv4p379) 1) DOTY Isaac Freemont 1854/3 Warren Co IN m.Emma SCHOONOVER 1878/9/12 d.1889/7/22 Cherokee Co KS (PEDv4p619) a] DOTY Pearl Mae 1879/7/22 Warren Co IN m.William FOSTER 1909/4/4 d.1941/4/19 (PEDv4p619) b] DOTY Silvia Alice 1880/11/15 Warren Co IN m.Fremont FLEMING 1901/12/5 d.1946/1/11 (PEDv4p619) c] DOTY Clarence 1883/2/2 Warren Co IN m.Dorthy SYKES 1912/9/1 d.1951/6/21 (PEDv4p619) d] DOTY Monte Everett 1885/8/2 Warren Co IN m.Loeha PENCE 1918/8/15 d.1952/8/14 (PEDv4p619) e] DOTY Herbert E. 1887/8/7 Cherokee Co KS m.Mary Edith OBLE 1929/8/7 d.1965/4/14 West Lebanon IN (PEDv4p619) f] DOTY Ethel Fern 1889/12/8 Cherokee Co KS m.Arnold B. HALL 1910/12/21 d.1918/6/27 (PEDv4p619) 2) DOTY Martha H. 1857 Warren Co IN m1.Thomas WILLIAMS 1874/2/12 m2.James HALL d.in child birth 1874/2/12 (PEDv4p379) 3) DOTY Nancy Ella 1859 Warren Co IN d.1890 (PEDv4p379) 4) DOTY Florence E. 1860/9/30 Warren Co IN m.George MC COLLISTER 1880?/4/30 Cherokee Co KS d.1950/2/20 Columbus KS (PEDv4p619) 5) DOTY Louis Everett 1868/10/4 Williamsport IN m.Myra Sally PARMELE 1891/2 d.1955/5/24 Columbus KS (PEDv4p619) a] DOTY Siba Myrtle 1893/9/25 Columbus OH m.Frank LARSON (PEDv4p866) b] DOTY Ada Marie 1896/4/30 Columbus KS m.Frank SASSON (PEDv4p867) c] DOTY Howard Merton 1901/7/15 Columbus KS m.Olive MINNICK r.Midlothian IL (PEDv4p867) i] DOTY Virginia (PEDv4p867) ii] DOTY Nancy (PEDv4p867) d] DOTY Edith Kathleen 1904/10/20 Columbus KS attended Pittsburg Kansas State Teachers College m.Benjamin Smith HIBBS 1930/6/2 Columbus KS teacher (PEDv4p867) e] DOTY Helen Evelyn 1906/1/12 Columbus KS (PEDv4p620) 6) DOTY Dora Mae 1871/6/5 Williamsport IN m.Merton Lonzo CATLETT 1896/3/4 d.1950/2/17 Independence KS (PEDv4p620) b) DOTY James H. 1828/11/4 Butler Co OH (DIE,C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) m.Malinda/Belinda (DIE) c) DOTY James 1829 Warren Co IN m.Betsy THOMPSON 1850/3/7 (PEDv4p181) d) DOTY Samuel 1832 (1833 (PEDv4p380))/12/5 Butler Co OH (DIE,C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) m.Mary Ann b.1844/2 IN (PEDv4p380) 1) DOTY Aaron B. 1872 IN (PEDv4p380) 2) DOTY Frank O. 1874 IN (PEDv4p380) (also listed as grandson of great uncle Joseph Doty) 3) DOTY Emma J. 1876 IN (PEDv4p380) 4) DOTY Cintha A. 1883/4 IN (PEDv4p380) 5) DOTY Ada V. 1885/8 IN (PEDv4p380) e) DOTY Elizabeth 1835/9/23 Warren Co IN (PEDv4p380) 1835-6 OH (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) m.Alexander HENRY 1855/9/29 d.1922/9/17 Hoopston IL (PEDv4p380) f) DOTY Charlotte 1838-9 IN (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) m1.Martin V. MOODY c.1856 m2.Anson Tunis BEVER 1867/12/9 Rainsville Warren Co IN (PEDv4p380) d.1911/1/1 Cedarvale KA (DIE) d.1911 Sedan KS (PEDv4p380) g) DOTY Joseph 1841/5/14 Warren Co IN (DIE) 1840-41 IN (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) m.Cynthia (DIE) h) DOTY Hillis 1844/9/26 Warren Co IN (DIE,C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) 1) DOTY Daisy 1871 IL (PEDv4p381) 2) DOTY Hester A. 1874 IL (PEDv4p381) 3) DOTY Emma 1880/5 IN (PEDv4p381) i) DOTY Josiah 1848/6/6 Warren Co IN (PEDv4p181) b.1847-8 IN (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) m.Caroline (PEDv4p181) j) DOTY John 1852/6/1 Warren Co IN m.Marietta Trinvella BAYS 1886/4/23 Cloverdale KS d.1917/2/12 Sedan KS (PEDv4p381) 1) DOTY Thomas Melvin Sr. 1887/8/15 Sedan KS m.Ella M. BREWSTER 1905/12/24 Sedan KS d.1945/6/5 Sedan KS (PEDv4p620) a] DOTY Zela Imogene 1907/3/5 Peru KS m.Emmett Arthur WASSON 1927/12/30 d.1943/11/7 (PEDv4p868) b] DOTY Ivan 1908 Peru KS d.infancy (PEDv4p620) c] DOTY Alberta 1908/12/9 Peru KS d.1918/3/30 Peru KS (PEDv4p620) d] DOTY James Paul 1912/1/30 Peru KS m.Vera Virginia MARTIN 1934/6/29 Independence KS d.1971/6/21 Wichita KS (PEDv4p868) i] DOTY Delores Virginia 1935/9/14 Peru KS m.Bobby WHITFIELD 1954/7/2 Wichita KS (PEDv4p1182) ii] DOTY Lois Eileen m.Dennis Larry CLAYTON 1957/5/26 (PEDv4p1182) iii] DOTY Anita Arline 1938/9/24 Moline KS m.Gary E. LIVINGSTON 1956/2/17 Wichita KS (PEDv4p1183) iv] DOTY Paul Martin 1940/6/11 Sedam KS m.Judy Kay STEDDUM 1963/12/20 (PEDv4p1183) þ DOTY Julianne Katherine 1964/9/8 Wichita KS (PEDv4p1183) þ DOTY Paul James 1966/6/7 Wichita KS (PEDv4p1183) v] DOTY David Hilton 1942/3/6 Lowe KS d.1942/10/6 Sedan KS (PEDv4p869) vi] DOTY Oleta Jean 1943/6/9 Independence KS m.John E. ROBINSON (PEDv4p1183) vii] DOTY Rachel Maybelle 1944/9/9 Wichita KS (PEDv4p1183) viii] DOTY Dorthy Myrlyne 1948/8/4 Sedan KS m.DeWayne LIVINGSTON 1966/12/22 (PEDv4p1183) ix] DOTY Dallas Carl 1950/5/31 Sedan KS m.April Lynn SHELTON 1972/1/8 (PEDv4p1184) þ DOTY Sarah Lynn 1977/2/20 Salina KS (PEDv4p1184) þ DOTY Nathan Ray 1979/1/20 Salina KS (PEDv4p1184) x] DOTY Nola Jesse 1951/8/22 Wichita KS m.Ronald BROWN 1974/11/30 (PEDv4p1184) xi] DOTY Gale Christine 1954/1/1 Wichita KS m.David Edward BRADFORD 1973/6/9 (PEDv4p1184) e] DOTY Vera Louise 1914/12/18 Peru KS m.John ALFORD 1934/7/23 Independence KS (PEDv4p869) f] DOTY Thomas Melvin Jr. 1916/8/24 Peru KS m.Edna June VANDERHOOF 1935/8/21(PEDv4p869) i] DOTY John Dwain 1938/11/9 Moline KS m.Pauline MC NOUN 1957/12/23 (PEDv4p1185) þ DOTY Doris 1959/2/22 (PEDv4p1185) þ DOTY Mary Jane 1969/8/18 (PEDv4p1185) ii] DOTY Atcha Mae 1942/3/23 Sedan KS m.Mike NOLAN 1962/6/8 (PEDv4p1185) g] DOTY Clara Nellie Maxine 1922/8/19 Peru KS m1.LINQUIST m2.George MC CRISTION m3.Don STARK (PEDv4p869) h] DOTY Armena 1928/6/3 Peru KS m.Delbert FORD (PEDv4p870) 2) DOTY Esmeralda Bonetta Nancy Trinville 1889/10/2 Sedan KS m1.Samuel MC AFEE 1906/2/14 Sedan KS m2.Edd KALBE d.1989/10/5 Sedan KS (PEDv4p621) 3) DOTY Sarah Charlotte 1892/7/16 Sedan KS m.Earnest JONES d.1957/11/10 Independence KS (PEDv4p381) 4) DOTY Laura 1895 Sedan KS d.infancy (PEDv4p381) 5) DOTY Orpha Lucinda 1898/5/3 Sedan KS m1.Omar Gregory BARNES 1916/5/27 Sedan KS m2.Gilbert ROYER (PEDv4p621) 6) DOTY Fleda Margaret 1902/9/25 Sedan KS m.James Robert WILSON Sr. 1921/12/25 Independence KS (PEDv4p621) 7) DOTY Laton Leon 1907/1/17 Sedan KS m1.Dorthy RUSSEL 1927/7/23 m2.Margaret Tunnell Wright BUCHANNON 1964/11/14 d.1975/8/10 Bartlesville OK (PEDv4p621) a] DOTY Donald D. 1928/6/30 Independence KS by 1 m.Cheri Faye MONTGOMERY 1952/6/14 Bartlesville OK (PEDv4p872) i] DOTY John Scott 1953/5/28 Bartlesville OK (PEDv4p872) ii] DOTY Susan Dorthy 1954/12/1 Bartlesville OK (PEDv4p872) iii] DOTY Mark Montgomery 1958/6/20 Bartlesville OK (PEDv4p872) b] DOTY Pamela Sue Buchannon 1944/8/30 by 2 adopted step daughter m.CAMARTA (PEDv4p622) k) DOTY Margaret Warren Co IN (PEDv4p181) 12.DOTY Rachel 1797-1798 PA (C1850 Warren Twp Warren Co IN) m.Daniel MC CLATCHEY (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) 1830/8/12 Butler Co OH (DAR) r.<1833/3 Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7) r.<1839/3 IN (OHBut1 1848/9 p309) d.1860-1870 IN (PEDv4p181) 13.DOTY Stephen (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) 1800/12/6 (gravestone: "died June 2 1874 aged 73 ys 5 mo 27 d.",DD) b.1799-1800 PA (C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) m.Rebeccah BAKE 1825/9/29 Franklin Co IN (OB) Purchased 1828/1/13 from his father 16 acres in section 8 T2R3 Liberty Twp Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) r.<1839/3 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1848/9 p308) In 1840 owned lot 1 section 18 Oxford Twp (106 acres), a sawmill worth $75, and a distillery worth $150 (SMI) Farmer, can read and write (C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) d.1874/6/2 buried Crawford Cemetary Union Co IN (gravestone,DD) a) DOTY Polly m.PROCTOR (OHbut3 Stephen Doty) m.Enoch W. PROCTOR 1847/11/14 Butler Co OH (IGI name given as Mary J. DOTY) d.<1873/6/28 (OHBut3 will of Stephen Doty) b) DOTY Samuel (ELL 1975/2/27) middle initial B. 1828/11/5 (OHBut4 v1p84) OH. Farmer without real estate, can read and write. (C1850) m.Olive S. ADAMS 1853/3/22 Butler Co OH (IGI) d.1871/10/15 Oxford Village Oxford Twp Butler Co OH (OHBut4v1p84) Buried Oxford Cemetary Butler Co OH (STR) 1) DOTY Estella b.Union Co IN d.1894/7/6 buried Oxford Cemetary Butler Co OH (STR) c) DOTY Amanda (OHBut3 Stephen Doty) c.1830/4 (DD) m.MARKER (OHBut3) m.David D. DUNBAR 1860/12/13 Union Co IN (SL1) d.1864/12/10 Buried Crawford Cemetary (DD) d) DOTY Sara Jane 1833 (ELL 1975/2/27) d.1837/1/16 buried Crawford Cemetary (DD) e) DOTY David 1834 (ELL 1975/2/27) OH Farmer attending school. (C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) r.CA>1847 d.CA (ELL 1975/2/27) f) DOTY Barbary Ann (OHBut3 Stephen Doty) Barbra A. 1836-7 OH (C1880) m.Enoch PROCTOR (ELL 1975/2/27) Enock W. PROCTOR (C1880 Jackson, Decatur Co IN) g) DOTY Jeremiah 1836?/1 d.1836?/2/18 Buried Crawford Cemetary (DD) h) DOTY Julianne b.1838 (ELL 1975/2/27) d.aged 1 yr 2 mo 11? days buried Crawford Cemetary (DD) i) DOTY Catherine/Kate 1839 (DD)/3/29 (ELL 1975/2/27) OH Not attending school (C1850) m.MILLER d.1929 buried South Burlington Cemetary, Kane Co IL (DD) j) DOTY Lewis S. c.1841/1 d.1848/4/27 Buried Crawford Cemetary (DD) k) DOTY Stephen G.1844 (ELL 1975/2/27) OH Attending school (C1850 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) m.Evarilla S. BROWN 1864/11/23 Delaware Co OH (IGI) farmer r.<1880 Union Twp Union Co IN (C") 1) DOTY Minnie c.1865 d.1872/12/2 buried Universalist Cemetary, Butler Co OH (STR) 2) DOTY Lillian c.1867 OH (C1880 Union, Union IN) 3) DOTY Ernest c.1869/2 d.1870/5/22 buried Universalist Cemetary, Butler Co OH (STR) 4) DOTY William c.1870 IN (C1880 Union, Union IN) 5) DOTY Mertie female c.1873 IN (C1880 Union, Union IN) 6) DOTY Alpha Omer c.1875 IN (C1880 Union, Union IN) m.Ola O. DARE 1901/9/23 Franklin Co IN (WPA2) 7) DOTY Una Clara c.1877 IN (C1880 Union, Union IN) 8) DOTY Vernon (ELL 1975/2/27) 1881/1/26 m.Mattie SPENNY 1905/10/25 Franklin Co IN (WPA2) 9) DOTY Maud (ELL 1975/2/27) middle initial J. m.David D. SCHUSTER 1914/6/14 Union Co IN (SL1) d.c.1973 (ELL 1974/3/24) l) DOTY Adeline 1846 (ELL 1975/2/27) OH Attending school (C1850) m.Thomas SHOOK (ELL 1975/2/27) m) DOTY Clarisa (ELL 1975/2/27) middle initial J. (C1850) 1848-9 OH m.Asberry HARRISON (C1880 Oxford, Butler Co OH) d.1906 (ELL 1975/2/27) n) DOTY Margaret m.CHATTEN Vincennes? IN <1870 (ELL 1974/3/24) o) DOTY Franklin Bake (ELL 1975/2/27) 1850/4/8 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH christened Methodist Evangelical m.Esther Ann DAVISON 1870/1/14 (ELL 1974/10/8) (Easter A. DAVISON 1870/1/14 (DAVp1052)) (Esther DAWSON 1871/1/17 Union Co IN (SL1)) r.<1875 Winnamac Pulaski Co IN (OHBut2 Stephen Doty) r.<1881 Oxford Twp. Butler Co. OH farmer (C1880) r.<1900 Plato Twp. Kane Co IL rents farm (C1900) r.<1910 Burlington Twp Kane Co IL owned house with mortgage hotel manager (C1910) r.<1930 home of Jessie Nesbit Sycamore Dekalb Co IL d.1935/5/17 Sycamore IL (ELL 1974/10/8) buried South Burlington Cemetary, Kane Co IL (DD) 1) DOTY Winnifred 1870-71 OH (C1880 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) 1893/6/12 Burlington Kane Co IL d.1895/8/14 buried South Burlington Cemetary, Kane Co IL (ELL 1974/10/8) 2) DOTY Irene Josephine 1872/1 (1872/1/20 DAVp1056) Oxford Butler Co OH d.1883/7/4 Winamac IN (ELL 1974/10/8) 3) DOTY Leuella 1872-3 OH (C1880 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH) (Lola 1874/7/26 (DD) Lulu Rebecca (ELL 1974/10/8) 1874/6/26 (DAV) Oxford Butler Co OH (ELL 1974/10/8)) m1.Nathan C. ELLITHROPE 1889/11/14 (Lula R. 1889/10/14 marriage record) m2.Dr. John M. JOHNSON 1905/6/24 (DAVp1056) of Omaha (?) d.1950/1/13 buried South Burlington Cemetary Kane Co IL (DD) 4) DOTY Clinton Alfred 1876/8/13 (DAV p1056) 1875/8/13 Oxford Twp Butler Co OH (ELL 1974/10/8) m.Ethel M. PERRY 1900/12/25 (DAVp1056) Kane Co IL (marriage records) d.1935/5/10 Sycamore, DeKalb Co IL (IL Statewide Death Index) Cal Doty remembers that his grandfather ran a milk processing plant at 328 High Street in Sycamore which he sold just before he died. He also owned a farm near Ohio Grove in DeKalb Co. Clint's sons Myrle and Laverne worked at the dairy. They didn't like the hard 7-days-a-week work, but they took pride that their milk was especially rich, while the competing dairy in Sycamore was known to water their milk. Buried South Burlington Cemetary, Kane Co IL (DD) a] DOTY Tressa Viola (Tressie) 1902/4/2 (DAV) m.William Knute HJELMGREN (DC) i] HJELMGREN William Clinton 1930/1/21 Sycamore IL m.Joan Sophie LEVINE 1954/12/18 Duluth MN she b.1932/6/4 Duluth MN to Jake and Lenora Levine þ HJELMGREN Lee Eric 1956/2/9 St Paul MN m.Teresa HEFFERNAN 1979/9 (DC) I. HJELMGREN Eric 1984/6/12 St.Paul MN (DC) II. HJELMGREN Ross 1985/11/11 St.Paul MN (DC) þ HJELMGREN Janet Lenore 1958/1/7 St.Paul MN m.Douglas COX 1989/4/14 Little River VA (DC) þ HJELMGREN Ruth Teresa 1961/1/21 St.Paul MN m.Jay THERIAULT 1991/7/14 Stillwater MN (DC) I. THERIAULT Oskar Hjelmgren 1994/6/21 St Paul MN (DC) II. THERIAULT Joanna Hjelmgren 1998/1/21 St.Paul MN (DC) ii] HJELMGREN David Robert m.Audrey Ann BUSSIERE (DC) þ HJELMGREN David Michael 1954/3/15 Rapid City SD m1.Mary NEURER 1979/7/16 SD she b.1954/4/23 they divorced m2.Li Chu CHUNG 1993/2/23 she died 1999/12/23 (DC) I. HJELMGREN Christopher Neurer 1973/4/16 (adopted) (DC) II. HJELMGREN Janea 1979/10/7 St. Paul MN (DC) þ HJELMGREN Michael David 1956/12/30 St.Paul MN m.Cindy COSTER 1977/8 St.Paul MN she b.1956/5/10 they divorced (DC) I. HJELMGREN Chandra Lee 1976/8/11 St. Paul MN (DC) II. HJELMGREN Joseph 1991/2/5 Rapid City SD (DC) þ HJELMGREN Jacqueline Ann 1958/2/6 (DC) þ HJELMGREN Terry William 1959/5/2 St.Paul MN m.Therese Anne FOCHT 1982/3/5 Maplewood MN she born 1959/2/6 St.Paul MN daughter of John Stephan and Barbara Jean (Hughs) Focht (DC) I. HJELMGREN Nicole Rae 1987/4/1 St.Paul MN (DC) II. HJELMGREN Jonathan Mitchell 1995/11/29 Minneapolis MN (DC) þ HJELMGREN Kim Robert 1961/8/11 St.Paul MN m1.Kay SPEGIELBERG 1985/10/26 St.Paul MN divorced m2.Laurie ARISENO 1993/7 St.Paul MN (DC) þ HJELMGREN Thomas Henry 1963/4/20 St.Paul MN m.Linda Marie JOHNSON 1986/5/16 Lake Elmo MN she born 1964/2/14 St.Paul MN daughter of Raymond James and Rose Mary (Wolf) Johnson I. HJELMGREN Alicia Rose 1987/3/2 Maplewood MN (DC) II. HJELMGREN Thomas William 1990/2/8 Maplewood MN (DC) þ HJELMGREN James John 1964/9/25 St Paul MN m.Bobbie Lee COCHRANE 1991/9/20 St.Paul MN she born 1968/9/12 Crescent City CA to David Alan and Colleen Lea (Bosch) Cochrane (DC) I. HJELMGREN Joshua Forest 1993/7/27 Knoxville TN (DC) II. HJELMGREN Nicholas McKenzie 1995/8/23 Knoxville TN(DC) þ HJELMGREN Susan J. 1966/10/19 St.Paul MN m.Jim L. HOULE 1989/6/16 he b.1967/9/1 son of Lawrence and Anna Houle (DC) I. HOULE Joseph James 1990/4/1 St.Paul MN (DC) II. HOULE Amanda Jean 1991/12/19 Stillwater, MN (DC) III. HOULE Megan Jacqueline 1994/4/17 Stillwater, MN (DC) b] DOTY Myrle Myron 1905/3/11 (DAV) m1.Violet A. m2.Gertrude M. widow of C. Harold Carlson (DD) r.<1943 325 Ottawa Street, Sycamore IL (DD) r.818 Stevens St. Sycamore IL 60178 i] DOTY Donna L. 1934 m.Roy E. DODSON (DD) ii] DOTY Lyle 1942/9/29 (DD) m.Sammie r.Esther Ave. Sycamore, IL c] DOTY Lavern Leon 1907/7/15 (DAV) 1906 (Elmwood Cemetary record) m.Grace MORGAN 1927/3/1 (DAV) r.333 Ottawa St. Sycamore IL 60178 d.1972 buried Elmwood Cemetary section L, Sycamore IL i] DOTY Calvin Lavern 1927/9/6 Sycamore IL baptised Sycamore Methodist Church m.Helen Clara SMEDBERG 1956/3/24 Geneva IL President Doty & Sons Concrete Products, Inc, Sycamore IL (DC) þ DOTY Daniel Calvin 1957/5/2 Sycamore IL baptized Sycamore Methodist Church m.Doyla Faith RAGLAND 1984/4/15 Sycamore IL Marine biologist, State of Washington (DC) I. DOTY Alexandra Helen 1992/6/4 Olympia WA (DC) II. DOTY Stuart Daniel 1994/11/8 Olympia WA (DC) þ DOTY Thomas Clinton 1958/9/3 Sycamore IL baptized Sycamore Methodist Church m.Kelly Jean GRUETT 1979/5/14 Vice president, Doty & Sons Concrete Products, Inc. (DC) I. DOTY Benjamin Thomas 1982/12/6 Sycamore IL II. DOTY Rebecca Ruth 1985/9/18 Sycamore IL III. DOTY Scott Thomas 1987/8/25 Sycamore IL þ DOTY Samuel Jon 1958/9/3 Sycamore IL baptized Sycamore Methodist Church m.Carol Lynn WOHLER 1982/6/26 Elmwood Park IL Treasurer, Doty & Sons Concrete Products, Inc. (DC) I. DOTY Ryan Samuel 1987/2/4 St. Charles, IL (DC) II. DOTY Justin Richard 1989/9/23 St. Charles IL (DC) III. DOTY Eric Calvin 1991/7/11 St. Charles IL (DC) þ DOTY Jean Helen 1982/7/17 Sycamore IL baptized Sycamore Methodist Church m.Scott Paul LARSON 1991/7/20 Sycamore IL Floral designer (DC) 5) DOTY Olive Eva 1877/12/6 Oxford Butler Co OH (ELL 1974/10/8) m.Alfred E. PEFFER 1895/1/1 (DAVp1056) d.1933? Battle Creek IA? (ELL 1974/10/8) 6) DOTY Viola Zulema 1880/11/12 Oxford Butler Co OH m.Henry WIRTH 1905/5/11 d.1964/11/29 in NY with her son. Buried Billingham WA with her husband who preceded her in death (ELL 1974/10/8) 7) DOTY Elmer Stephen 1882/2/16 Oxford Butler Co OH m.Nellie I. CROSSLAND 1904/8/3 (ELL 1974/10/8) purchased with his brother Sylvester a 200 acre farm in Dorr Twp McHenry Co IL c.1913 sold his share to Sylvester. He attended the first Burlington picnic and would often return to the area to attend the picnic. r.<1954 Fort Wayne IN (DD) d.1973/11/22 (ELL 1974/10/8) buried South Burlington Cemetary Kane Co IL (DD) a] DOTY Bernice Gwendolyn 1905/6/26 m1.P. George PEACOCK 1925/3/14 (DAV) m2.SHAFFER d.1977/9/5 buried I.O.O.F. Cemetary, New Haven IN (DD) b] DOTY Denzil DeWitt 1907/10/20 (DAV) m.Fern C. she d.fall 1999 Resided 1218 Shuler, Elgin, Kane Co IL d.1989 Buried South Burlington Cemetary, Kane Co IL (DD) c] DOTY Ella Esther (DAV) 1912/7/8 d.1912/7/13 Buried South Burlington Cemetary, Kane Co IL (DD) d] DOTY Dale Crossland 1914/5/31 (DAV) r.MN r.1614 N. Apple Ave. Marshfield WI e] DOTY Stephen Elmer 1920/11/12 (DAV) Resided 315 Lake St Elgin Kane Co IL Postal Worker d.1982 in an auto accident. Buried South Burlington Cemetary, Kane Co IL (DD) i] DOTY Erik B. 1957 Drowned in the Fox River IL 1987 Buried South Burlington Cemetary, Kane Co IL (DD) 8) DOTY Harry Asbury 1883/9/10 (1893/9/10 (DAV)) Burlington Kane Co IL m.Sara/Sadie C. ASHELFORD 1905/5/4 (1896/5/2 DAV) No children r.<1954 Fort Wayne IN Cal says at one time he owned a farm with his brother-in-law Oscar Gallois and that he worked in natural gas buying land speculatively. His wife went crazy and died in an insane asylum. I remember a trip with grandma and grandpa and Jessie and Harry to visit Harry in southern Illinois, where he had an oil pump running. (DD) d.1969/10/28 (ELL 1974/10/8) buried South Burlington Cemetary, Kane Co IL (DD) 9) DOTY Sylvester Sylvanis 1885/6/16 Burlington, Kane Co IL m.Emma Augusta KIEL 1910/3/30 (ELL 1974/10/8) Hampshire IL. (DD) In 1910 rented a dairy farm in Plato Twp Kane Co IL (C1910) Purchased with his brother Elmer a 200 acre farm in Dorr Twp McHenry Co IL c.1913. Bought out his Elmer's share. (DD) In 1930 owned a farm in Dorr Twp McHenry Co IL but didn't own a radio. (C1930) Instrumental in organizing his neighbors to deepen the branch of the Kishwaukee River which drained his farm, permitting him with the help of his wife's brother Henry to drain previously untillable acreage. Purchased with his son Kenneth and Kenneth's wife an adjoining 200 acre farm. Elected school trustee for Dorr Twp. Cal Doty remembers that he had a high pitched voice and enjoyed showing him a large bull and telling him tales about Bull Valley. He told Cal that the way to select a girl friend was to have the girl pack a lunch and if the lunch was good he could date the girl, otherwise he should forget her. Cal also says that Vet was a good judge of dairy cows, so that if he attended an auction he would have to have someone elso do his bidding so as not to attract competition. d.1953/9/27 Dorr Twp McHenry Co IL buried Memorial Park Woodstock IL (DD) a] DOTY Jessie Luella 1911/1/4 Burlington IL m.Harry Ernest BEU 1935/10/5 Woodstock McHenry Co IL No children. r.<1943/11/8 630 Austin Ave Woodstock IL r.>1946 1011 S. Jefferson St Woodstock IL 60098 Proprietor of Beu's Dry Cleaning in Woodstock IL beginning 1050/6 d.1989/12/14 Woodstock, McHenry Co IL Entombed McHenry County Memorial Park, Woodstock IL (DD) b] DOTY Louis stillborn 1913/5/13 Burlington, Kane Co IL Buried South Burlington Cemetary, Kane Co. IL c] DOTY Everett Sylvester 1914/9/10 Dorr Twp McHenry Co IL m.Lucille Barbara MENGS 1934/6/22 Woodstock McHenry Co IL Served in US Marine Corp in the Pacific during WWII d.1974/4/28 Rockford IL buried McHenry County Memorial Park, Woodstock IL (DD) i] DOTY Thomas Everett 1946/2/17 Woodstock McHenry Co IL m.Deana C. 1987/2/17 r.Crystal Lake IL d.2005 (DD) ii] DOTY Jerome Baxter 1947/12/29 Woodstock McHenry Co IL m.Sue r.Rockford IL (DD) d] DOTY Kenneth Kiel 1917/1/24 Dorr Twp McHenry Co IL m.Doris Irene HUNT 1945/4/22 First Methodist Church Woodstock McHenry Co IL d.1973/5/15 Woodstock McHenry Co IL buried McHenry Co Memorial Park Woodstock IL (DD) i] DOTY Dennis 1946/3/16 Elgin, Kane Co IL r.1946/3 Dorr Twp, McHenry Co IL graduated Woodstock Community High School 1964 received BA in psychology from University of Chicago 1968, graduate school Institute for Child Development, University of Minnesota 1968-1972 r.1972 Chicago IL instructor in psychology, University of Illinois at Chicago Circle 1972-1975, r.420 W. Belmont Apt. 26A Chicago IL 60657 Certificate in Data Processing 1985 r.1996 16853 County Highway E, Richland Center, WI 53581 (DD) ii] DOTY Rodney 1950/7/19 Elgin Kane Co IL r.Los Angeles CA law degree from University of Southern Califonia. Vice President and Counsel for Sanwa Bank California iii] DOTY Diane 1952/10/9 Elgin Kane Co IL m.Dale Kenneth BROWN 1972/11/24 Woodstock McHenry Co IL divorced 1992/4/27 e] DOTY Raymond 1922/11/2 Dorr Twp McHenry Co IL d.1922/11/4 Dorr Twp McHenry Co IL buried McHenry County Memorial Park Woodstock IL (DD) 10)DOTY Jessie Doloras 1886/7/17 Burlington, Kane Co IL m.Dr. John B. NESBITT d.1941/4/17 Sycamore, DeKalb Co IL (ELL 1974/10/8) Cal Doty remembers that when he was 13 and Aunt Jessie was dying of cancer, she wanted to speak to him alone. Her final advice to her young nephew at this farewell interview was that he should always be a Methodist. Buried Elmwood Cemetary, Sycamore, Dekalb Co IL (DD) 11)DOTY Flossie Maude 1891/10/8 (1891/10/4 DAV) Burlington Kane Co IL (ELL 1974/10/8) m.George H. MILLER 1911/10/25 (DAV) r.219 Lincoln, Sycamore DeKalb Co IL (DD) d.1972/5/13 buried South Burlington Cemetary, Kane Co IL (ELL 1974/10/8) 12)DOTY Daisy Esther 1895/3/18 Burlington Kane Co IL m.Oscar B. GALLOIS 1921/11/12 (ELL 1974/10/8) (1921/11/11 DAV) No children. Entered Med. Corps 1918/9/28 Discharged 1920/10/13 as Physical Therapist; Camp Custer, Base Hospital; General Hospital, N36, Detroit; Ft. Sheridan, and Fitzsimmons General Hospital, Denver. (DAV) r.9 High Lake Ave., West Chicago IL (DD) d.1971/11/4 buried Elmwood Cemetary, Sycamore, DeKalb Co IL (ELL 1974/10/8) 13)DOTY Dewitt Fay 1897/1/3 Burlington Kane Co IL m.Ethel SMITH Phoenix AZ (ELL 1974/10/8) Enlisted in Navy 1918/1/25 Discharged 1919/2/6. Re-enlisted 1919/2/7. Medical discharge 1920/10/13 (DAVp1057) r.<1954 Miami FL (DD) a] DOTY Grace m.KNIGHT m.Norris SPENCER r.FL 14)DOTY Nina May 1897/1/3 Burlington Kane Co IL (ELL 1974/10/8) m.Floyd L. ELLIOTT 1929/7/3 (John & Faye Elliot 2001/7/23) r.<1954 St. Paul MN r.<1975 Kissimmee FL (DD) she was Secretary for the I.B.E.W. Great Northern, Burlington, Colorado Southern and Seattle Portland and Spokane Railroads, General Chairman Floyd L. Elliott. d.1990/1/31 buried Osceola Memory Gardens, Kissimmee FL (John & Faye Elliott 2001/7/23) 14.DOTY David 1798 PA (PEDv4p74) b.>1799 (C1810 Scrubgrass Twp,Venango Co. PA) m.Julianna 1831 (DIE) d.<1831/10 (OHBut2 David Doty) without issue (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) 15.DOTY Elijah 1802-1803 PA (PEDv4p182,C1850 Macoupin Co IL) m.Elizabeth GOUGH 1823/9/25 Butler Co OH (CRA) r.<1833/3 IL (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) farmer (C1850 Macoupin Co IL) d.1850-1860 (DIE) Macoupin Co IL (PEDv4p182) a) DOTY William 1824-1825 OH m.Catherine (PEDv4p383,C1850 Macoupin Co IL) she b.1824-1825 TN (C1850 Macoupin Co IL) 1) DOTY Thomas I. 1844-5 IL (PEDv4p383,C1850 Macoupin Co IL) 2) DOTY Nancy I. 1845-6 IL (PEDv4p383,C1850 Macoupin Co IL) 3) DOTY Mary S. 1846-7 IL (PEDv4p383,C1850 Macoupin Co IL) 4) DOTY George W. 1848-9 IL (PEDv4p383,C1850 Macoupin Co IL) b) DOTY Mary 1829-30 IL (PEDv4p182,C1850 Macoupin Co IL) c) DOTY Sarah 1831-2 IL (PEDv4p182,C1850 Macoupin Co IL) d) DOTY Frances (male) 1834-5 IL (PEDv4p182,C1850 Macoupin Co IL) e) DOTY Elijah J.1837/3 IL m.Mariah Frances CORDER 1861/12/5 Macoupin Co IL d.1922/5/7 St. Louis MO (PEDv4p383) 1) DOTY Viola Evelyn 1873/2/11 Hettick IL m.Alexander Valentine WEBBER 1889/1/27 Hettick IL d.1967/1/9 Salina KS (PEDv4p625) f) DOTY Elizabeth 1837-8 IL (PEDv4p182,C1850 Macoupin Co IL) g) DOTY Susannah 1841-2 IL (PEDv4p182,C1850 Macoupin Co IL) Category:Descendants pages